MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND
by rauraauslly
Summary: the title says it all! but what happens is up to you! Ally Dawson has to spend 6 months with her number one enemy Austin Moon... but one problem... Austin bullies Ally... and Austin is Ally's brother Dallas' BEST FRIEND! yeah not that much drama right? oh and Dallas doesn't know that Austin bullies Ally... yeah not that much drama! find out!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! RAURAAUSLLY HERE! (NOT REALLY) WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEEASSE BE NICE!

SUMMARY:

You guys know my best friend's brother right? Well this is similar but this time its MY BROTHERS BEST FRIEND! Not that big of a difference right? She was in love with him and he loved everyone but her. Sucky summary! I know but this is my first story so please give it a shot!

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV.

Hi! My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but my friends call me Ally. Im 15 years old and I live in Miami, Florida with my older brother Dallas and my parents. I guess you could include my brother's best friend 'cause he spends ALL his time over here. Well one more thing I have a passion for music that nobody and I mean nobody could understand. Well gotta run my mom is yelling at me to get ready.

Dallas' POV.

Hey, I'm Dallas and I'm 16 years old. I live here in Miami with my little sister Ally and parents. Oh and my best friend Austin he's been my best friend since birth.

'Ally, Dallas breakfast!'Penny yells (1)

'Coming' they yell back.

Okay I know that's not much but I want YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT! THANKS –LUCY ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS RAURAAUSLLY HERE! WELL TO TELL YOU GUYS THE TRUTH I WOULNDT THINK THIS STORY WOULD DO SO GOOD. WELL THANKS TO THE AMAZING REVIEWS! REVIEW TIME!:**

**TRAUZLLYIS4EVER- THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**AUSLLYLOVER0902- THANK YOU! :)**

** - WE HAVE THE SAME NAME! ( WELL SORT OF) DONT WORRY PM ME AND WE CAN MAKE SURE I INCLUDE EVERYTHING YOU WANT! (THAT INCLUDES EVERYON AS WELL)**

** - YOU WILL SEE THIS IN THIS STORY :)**

**PAPERSNOWAGHOST- YAY! IM GLAD YOU ENJOY IT!**

**AUSLLY-ACHO-FOLIVE- YES! THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE! :) ALSO I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! (ITS ON MY CHRISTMAS LIST)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ALLY'S POV**

As I walk down the halls I hear the giggles from girls and that can only mean one thing.. AUSTIN FREAKIN MOON... thank goodness its the last day of school 'cause i dont think ill be able to last another day with him. I cant stand him! Ever since last year when he told THE WHOLE SCHOOL that I LIKE HIM! Well I know what your thinking.. why not just tell my big brother right? well i cant 'cause HE'S MY BROTHERS BEST FRIEND!

**AUSTIN'S POV (THERE YOU GO!)**

As I walk the halls of the school I hear the giggles of girls. I wink at them when my eyes spot a particular brunette. Ally Dawson. Time to make her suffer!

'hey babe, miss me?' I say making her look my way.

'no why would I?' she replies.

'oh you know... you um like me?' I say raising my eyebrows.

'never in a million years!' she retorts.

Now she crossed the line! As I smirk people are pulling out their phones to record what is about to happen.. nice choice...

'HIT IT!' I yell.

As soon as those words left my mouth, a video started playing and it showed a 9 year old Ally and a picture of me and her brother (but Dallas got cut out)

'I love you Austin Moon!' Ally says while kissing my picture.

After the video finished the entire hallway started laughing, and Ally yelled at me.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!' She yelled.

'Im not the one who recorded the video' I say

'I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON!' She yelled before running off.

**ALLY'S POV**

'I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON!' I yelled before running off.

When I reached the girls' bathroom, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was my mom calling me.

'Hello?' I answer.

'Hey Ally, Im infront of your school right now and I know I just dropped you and  
Dallas off, but we need to go home right now. There is a family emergency come on quick!' my mom said quickly.

To hear her say 'family emergency' really worried me. I finally found my voice to speak.

'Okay whats wrong?!' I asked worried.

'I will tell you in the car.' she replied.

'Okay bye.' I hung up.

I was worried at this point so I fixed myself and ran out of the school at full speed.

AT THE HOUSE-

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Well here I am at Dallas' house waiting with my mom, 'cause she said she had big news to tell me... I wonder what it is?.. Oh here comes Dallas, his mom... and Ally... I wonder whats the big news?... Time to ask...

'Hey mom whats the big news you wanted to tell me.. or us?...' I say unsure

'Well honey, the news are very important so here they go...' she starts but I cut her off

'Enough with the stalling! Whats the big news?!' I ask getting impaient

'As I said before, someone interupted me..' she glares at me 'we are going on a family vacation!' she finished... what boring... wait did she say vacation?!

'wait as a vacation?' I asked surprised

'yes well not all of us...' wait what?! she continued

'well me Penny, Lester, and your dad will go on a vacation and you, Dallas, and Ally will have to stay here living with eachother.. which I assume that you will all get along...' she finished.

NO NO NO I AM NOT SAYING HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG WITH ALLY! I MEAN I CAN LIVE WITH DALLAS BUT NOT WITH ALLY!

'How long are you guys gonna be gone?' I ask getting worried

'6 months!' she says happily..

WHAT CAN BE HAPPY ABOUT SAYING 6 MONTHS WITH ALLY! NOTHING!

**ALLY'S POV**

NO NO NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! I CANT LIVE WITH AUSTIN FOR 6 FREAKING MONTHS!

**OKAY! HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! OKAY AGAIN MAJOR THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! MEANS ALOT! OH FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ' MMARIALOLA' I KNOW ITS NOT MY NAME BUT HEY ITS MY TWITTER! :) I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME COME UP WITH THE IDEAS! :) I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE IN STORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) WHOS READY TO SEE 'COUPLES & CARRERS'? I AM! ANY WAY REVIEW! AND FOLLOW ME! :) UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

***LUCY A.K.A. MARIALOLA :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE AND I'M REALLY SORRRY ABOUT THAT! I JUST THINK I HAVE TOO MUCH ON MY MIND... FINALS, A BUNCH OF BOY DRAMA, MY GRANDPA PASSING ON MY BIRTHDAY, AND A BUNCH OF OTHER JUNK YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO HEAR.. ANYWAYS ENOUGH WITH ME RAMBLING ON ENJOY! OH AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABIUT THIS CHAPTER... IT'S SHORT AND KINDA A FILLER SO YEAH... SORRY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T SPEND 6 STUPID MONTHS WITH AUSTIN FREAKING MOON! THAT IS JUST NOT THE WAY I WANTED TO SPEND MY SUMMER VACATION! WAIT... WHY AM I NOT SAYING THIS OUTLOUD?!...

"I don't think it's a good idea mom..." Austin says.

WELL ATLEAST SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! I HATE IT THAT IT'S HIM BUT TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GET...

"I think it's AN AWSOME IDEA!" He finishes..

WAIT WHAT?! DO MY EARS DECIVE ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS AGREEING WITH MY MOM?!...

I finally found my voice... "I-I-I don't think that's a great idea m-mom.." I finally stutter out.

"And why not?!" My mom asks me getting mad by the second.

"I-I-I just don't think I would handle living in the same house w-with two boys... do you?" I say unsurely...hey give me a break.. it was the first thing that popped into my head..

"Well I'm sure Dallas will protect you.. won't you Dallas?" she tells me

"Yeah, I will, and so will Austin... right Austin?" he assures me.

"Dude, do you really have to ask that?.. You know I'll protect her like my own little sister..." Austin says as he come to hug me.

When he hugged me, I was feeling a little tingly in my stomach... I can't explain it. Oh well now I know i dont have a choice... so might as well ask when are they leaving,,,,

"Okay... since we got all that settled... when are you guys going and who?"

"WELL, like I said before... me, your dad, Mimi, and Mike are going on vacation.." she starts before I cut her off.

"WELL WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU GUYS?!" I scream at her.

"WELL IM SORRY THAT WE ADULTS DO EVERYTHING FOR NOTHING AND DON'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE THANK-YOU... AND DONT EVEN GET A VACATION!" she screamed at me.

Well she does have a point...

"finee..." I say knowing I'm defeated... "when are you leaving?" I say.

"Tonight at 10:30!" she screamed excitedly.

It was currently 12:00. This was gonna be a looonnggg day. Wish me luck!

**HEY GUYS! SOOOO SSSUUPPERR SORRRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE! BUT HEY SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT SO I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE! YAY! WELL AGAIN SSOO SOORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT UPDATE! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! MAKE ME SMILE! (: **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: mmarialola **

**FIND ME ON FACEBOOK: Marialola Rangel (:**

**Bye guys! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! SOOO SOOORRRY! WELL MY INTERNET HAS NOT BEEN WORKING LATLEY... SO YEAH.. BUT GOOD NEWS! 6 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL! SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE! YAY! SO ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING... ENJOY!**

**ME: HEY TRISH CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR? **

**TRISH: NO SORRY IM BUSY..**

**ME: PLLEEAASSEE *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**TRISH: FINEE... RAURAAUSLLY DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! HAPPY NOW?**

**ME: VERY! **

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_"Tonight at 10:30!" she screamed excitedly._

_It was currently 12:00. This was gonna be a looonnnggg day. Wish me luck!_

**NOW...**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

HAHAHA I can't wait till our parents leave and that way I can make Ally hate me even more! I have the perfect plan...

"Hey Dallas, imma go home and pack my stuff... wanna come?" I ask him.

"Sure no problem!... Let me go tell my mom.." He replies.

"Hey Austin, my mom said it's all good as long as we take Ally with us..." He replied after 5 minutes..

Perfect.

"Sure man! No problem! Let's go!" I say.

"Let me call Ally... ALLY!" He shouted.

"YEAH!" Ally replied within a few seconds.

"Come here we need to go over to Austin's house so he can bring his stuff!" He shouted back.

I can't wait to see what Ally says to him... She hates me so much she will refuse to go!

"Sure... Hold on... let me get my purse!" She replied... Perfect.. WHAT!

DID SHE JUST SAY YES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER I THOUGHT SHE HATED ME?! WAIT... I KNOW WHAT SHES DOING?! TIME TO GET EVEN... I smirk evily... Time to get even!

"AUSTIN!" Dallas shouted. I see Ally next to Dallas waiting... Was I really out that long? Oh well.

"Let's go!" I say evily...

As we drive to my house I turn on the radio as loud as it can go 'cause I know that Ally hates that... that and my favorite song came on... I was waiting for Ally to tell me to keep it down... I noticed that she was writing down crazy on a brown leather book with a pink 'A' on the cover...

After we get back to Ally and Dallas' house we realize there's only 30 minutes before our parents have to leave... wow were we gone that long? As we say our good byes Ally runs up to her room to take a shower... After our parents left Dallas and me got bored and decided that we should do something fun... we were gonna throw a party... perfect...

"ALLY WE'RE GONNA THROW A PARTY ARE YOU IN?!" I here Dallas shout...

"HELLS YEAH I AM!" She replies... my plan is going perfect...

Wow I did not see that coming! I can't wait for this party to start!

**5 hour later********************************************* *****************

**ALLY'S POV**

The party started 3 hour ago and I'm drunk out of my mind... The only reason to I agreed to do this is because I can get back at Austin... My outfit... I chose peach colored short shorts a black tank top and black cardigan and some black 6-inch heeled shoes... Perfect... I bump into someone and they start to lean in... perfect... I just wish I could see Austin's face! They kiss me and I start to kiss back... The guy pulls away and whispers in my ear "Lets take this upstairs" I nodded I knew this was gonna happen.. I smirk...

The next actions happen in a blur.. First I remember that we were making out in my bed... Then I see the guy getting punched in the face!

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I NEED YOU TO BEAR WITH ME! I ONLY HAVE ONE AND A HALF WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT AND THOSE ARE MY FINALS! SO PLEASE WAIT TILL THE NEXT UPDATE! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND MAJOR THANKS TO R5AUSLLY! **

**WHO WAS THE GUY THAT WAS WITH ALLY?**

**WHO PUNCHED THE GUY IN THE FACE?**

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER MMARIALOLA & INSTAGRAM MARIALOLA99**

**TILL NEXT TIME! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! SURPRISED?! WELL IM NOT! I FIGURED SINCE ITS BEEN LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD UPDATE AGAIN! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY NEEW BEST FRIEND... SINGER103! R5Auslly! Candy Lof! Auslly4eva! THEY KILL IT WITH THEIR REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! OH AND Auslly4eva... I DON'T KNOW EITHER! THAT WHY I WAS ASKING YOU GUYS! **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE!**

**RECAP:**

**ALLY'S POV**

The party started 3 hour ago and I'm drunk out of my mind... The only reason to I agreed to do this is because I can get back at Austin... My outfit... I chose peach colored short shorts a black tank top and black cardigan and some black 6-inch heeled shoes... Perfect... I bump into someone and they start to lean in... perfect... I just wish I could see Austin's face! They kiss me and I start to kiss back... The guy pulls away and whispers in my ear "Lets take this upstairs" I nodded I knew this was gonna happen.. I smirk...

The next actions happen in a blur.. First I remember that we were making out in my bed... Then I see the guy getting punched in the face!

**PRESENT:**

**ALLY'S POV**

I can see a mop of blonde hair ontop of a brown haired guy punching the life of him... I know this must stop... so I get up and try to seperate the two guys fighting... When I can get the blonde one off him I instantly recognize the guy I was making out with.. It was my BEST FRIEND! ELLIOTT! I stand shocked when i remember that there was another guy I need talk to... I turn around and see that he's gone! But how?!  
In the mean time I help Elliott get cleaned up... He has a bruised arm, face, and body.. Oh and he also has a busted lip and eyebrow... I feel sorry for him but not all the way he still tried to get in my pants even though we promised each other that we were only friends and that I was like a sister to him and he was a big brother to me..

I wonder who was the blonde guy and my face instantly turns evil... AUSTIN MOON! I can use this against him! I make my way down stairs when I still hear the music pounding inthe house.. I check what time was it and I see that it's 2:35 a.m. wow was I gone that long? Who cares!

After two more hours of partying... the party finally ended.. I went to bed and checked that it was 5:00 a.m.! Wow all i do is get out of my party clothes and change into my pj's and head to bed...

**AUSTIN'S POV (ABOUT TIME!)**

The party was AWESOME! I can't wait for the next one! I lay in bed when I realized that I wasn't at my own home... then the memories came back to me... our parents left.. I have to live with Dallas and Ally for the next six months... We threw a party... I almost killed a guy for raping Ally... and OH SHIT! SHE SAW ME AND NOW SHE'S GONNA USE THIS AGAINST ME! SHIT I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH! I know I can threaten her by telling her that if she says anything.. I will start a rumor that she forced me to sleep with her! Perfect!

I make my way down stairs and act like nothing happened hope she doesn't notice...

**ALLY'S POV**

As if I didn't notice that he was acting tlike nothing happened! HOW DARE HE DO THAT! I DON'T GIVE A RATS' ASS IF DALLAS WAKES UP AND BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF HIM FOR BULLYING ME!

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THAT!" I say out nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Are you fucking kidding me?

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I AM TALKING ABOUT?!" I shout

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" He shouted at me.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU BULLY ME EVERY FUCKING DAY AND WHEN YOUR AROUND DALLAS YOU ACT LIKE I'M YOUR SISTER AND SHIT! THEN WHEN I WAS WITH ELLIOT YOU PUNCHED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!?" I shout not caring that if I woke Dallas up.. also pouring out my feelings..

**DALLAS' POV (HAHA YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?!)**

I wake up to yelling downstairs.. The last thing I heard was Ally shouting..

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU BULLY ME EVERY FUCKING DAY AND WHEN YOUR AROUND DALLAS YOU ACT LIKE I'M YOUR SISTER AND SHIT! THEN WHEN I WAS WITH ELLIOT YOU PUNCHED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled..

OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?! AUSTIN BULLIES HER?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I walk downstairs to see Ally crying and Austin red as tomato...

**ALLY'S POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Dallas commands.

Shit.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Dallas commands.

Shit.

**HEY GUYS! DID'NT EXPCET THE UPDATE SO SOON DID YOU?! OKAY ALOT OF DRAMA IN THIS! **

**1. WHAT WILL AUSTIN & ALLY SAY?**

**2. WILL THEY ADMIT EVERYTHING?**

**3. HOW DO YOU THINK DALLAS WILL REACT IF AND IF AUSTIN & ALLY SAY ANYTHING?**

**4. WHY AM I STILL ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?**

**OKAY I'LL UPDATE UNTILL I AT LEAST HAVE 40 TO 45 REVIEWS SO MAKE THIS HAPPEN! REVIEW! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: mmarialola**

**FIND ME ON INSATGRAM: MARIALOLA99**

**REVIEW! I'M OUT BYE! UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait!**

_**DALLAS' POV **_

_I wake up to yelling downstairs.. The last thing I heard was Ally shouting.._

_"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU BULLY ME EVERY FUCKING DAY AND WHEN YOUR AROUND DALLAS YOU ACT LIKE I'M YOUR SISTER AND SHIT! THEN WHEN I WAS WITH ELLIOT YOU PUNCHED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled.._

_OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?! AUSTIN BULLIES HER?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I walk downstairs to see Ally crying and Austin red as tomato..._

_**ALLY'S POV**_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Dallas commands._

_Shit._

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Dallas commands._

_Shit._

_**Now:**_

_**No Ones Pov**_

"Explain." Dallas commands.

"Well it all started in middle school when Manny told me that in order to become 'popular' in highschool i had to pick on someone... and that someone he chose was Ally Dawson. All of that was fake until today when and i quote 'I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON' was said." Austin explained.

"Oh" was all Dallas could say.

"Plus, I didnt know she was your sister until I started to come over... I thought Ally told you?" Austin looked at Ally confused.

"I never told him cause I knew that Dallas and you were very close I didnt want to ruin that!" Ally explained before running off.

**Sorry for making you guys wait! My internet got cut off! I will try to update! Just bear with me!**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys im back! review!**

_**last time:**_

_"I never told him cause I knew that Dallas and you were very close I didnt want to ruin that!" Ally explained before running off._

Now:

Austin's POV

I can't believe she never told him bacause she cared about me? I never thought I wwould say this but I think I may like Ally... Wow I am going crazy!

_No your not_

Yeah I am

_No _

Yes

_No_

Yes

_Yes_

No!

_Haha you just admitted that you aren't going crazy and that you like Ally!_

Fine I like Ally!

_YES!_

"WHAT?!" Dallas screams at me.

Did I just say all of that out loud?

"Yes yes you did!" Dallas tells me.

I gotta stop thinking out loud!

"Yes yes you should" Dallas replies.

Dallas' POV

WOW! I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! I KNEW AUSTIN LIKED ALLY SINCE THE BEGINING! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WELL ONLY ONE THING TO DO!

"Hey Austin, since you like my sister then I'm going to make you a deal..." I say.

"WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE ALLY!" He protests.

"Sure you don't" I say smirking.

"I don't" He says.

"Well I have a plan to make Ally like you again" I say.

"She likes me?!" He asks surprised.

"Used to now here's the plan..."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PLAN IS?! OH AND IF YOU WANNA BE IN MY STORY NOWS YOUR CHANCE! I NEED A FEW EXTRA CHARCTERS JUST PM ME OR REVIEW IF YOU CANT MESSAGE ME. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
